


the sky under the sea (a million kisses underwater)

by fallingchandeliers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquariums, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, but only bc i think i’m funny, demigirl yachi, do i ship oisuga? not exactly, do i think oikawa would trip over his own two feet bc suga exists? absolutely, literally all just mindless fluff, not explicitly stated but she/they pronouns are used, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingchandeliers/pseuds/fallingchandeliers
Summary: If anyone had told Oikawa five months ago that he would be going on a date with Sugawara Koushi, setter fromKarasuno, of all places, he would’ve served a volleyball directly into their face. Now, he’s rehearsing what he’s going to say in the car.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Haikyuu!! Valentine Exchange





	the sky under the sea (a million kisses underwater)

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this fic is a gift for aeon, @emptyheadonlyvoid on tumblr as part of the 2021 haikyuu valentine’s exchange!!
> 
> i was so excited when i saw aquariums under your prompts, and while i’ve never written oisuga before i hope i did them justice!
> 
> the title is from pierce the veil’s the sky under the sea, even if i did listen to mitski the entire time i was writing this, rip. 
> 
> hope you all enjoy!!

**Conversation with: “suga” at: 2:58 PM  
  
suga**: hey, i’m here at the front. you almost there?  
  
**you** : pulling up rn!  
  


* * *

  
Oikawa is late. He has no idea how he is late, and he could’ve _sworn_ that he had at least another thirty minutes before he had to leave.  
  
That, unfortunately, was not the case, and now he’s left fumbling with the keys to his sister’s car while he prays to any and all gods listening that his drink does not slowly slide off the roof and spill all over his shirt.  
  
His white, brand-new shirt, which he _definitely_ did not spend hours picking out.  
  
Looking back, actually, that was probably the reason he was running late right now.  
  
The keys drop. _Fuck_. He bends down to reach for them and by the time he stands back up Oikawa has exactly two seconds before the cup completely slides off the roof of the car.  
  
The cup falls, of course. His life is a perfect example of Murphy’s Law. Only lightning reflexes and years of volleyball allowed Oikawa to step quickly enough that it splattered all over the floor, instead of his shirt. He’s so glad he doesn’t drink coffee. That shit would be a pain to wash out if it stained.  
  
Oikawa doesn’t even have enough time to wallow in his misery, given that he had told Sugawara that he was almost there. He hasn’t even left yet.  
  
He pouts. _One minute_ , Oikawa thinks. _You have one minute to drown in your sorrows, and then you are going to **book** it_.  
  
He looks up to see his sister standing on the porch, raising one eyebrow at him with a shit-eating grin on her face. Oikawa huffs, standing up straight and dusting off his shirt. One minute be damned, he will _not_ stand for public humiliation like this.  
  
“Not a _word_ ,” he hisses pointedly, opening the door. “Not a single word”.  
  
His sister simply nods, smug grin _still on her face, dammit_ , and waves him off, spouting something about young love that Oikawa definitely did not hear.  
  


* * *

  
With only a minimal amount of speeding and traffic violations (among other things), he manages to make it to the Sendai Umino-Mori Aquarium.  
  
If anyone had told Oikawa five months ago that he would be going on a date with Sugawara Koushi, setter from _Karasuno_ , of all places, he would’ve served a volleyball directly into their face. Now, he’s rehearsing what he’s going to say in the car.  
  
As he fixes his hair one last time, he plans it out in his head. He’s going to put on his brightest smile, artfully run his fingers through his hair, give his _sincerest_ apologies, and then knock the socks off his date with his amazing skills. Yeah. He practices his wink in the sun visor’s mirror (maybe flashing a peace sign or two for good measure) before flipping it up to get out of the car. He’s Oikawa Tooru; he’s got this.  
  


* * *

  
He doesn't “got this”. He does not, in any meaning of the term, have this “in the bag”. If anything, he has dropped the bag. He’s dropped the bag and it’s been trampled by all the people he has ever beaten on the court who have no doubt conspired to get him to this moment.  
  
Sugawara, ever the angel, is still waiting for him at the place where they’d promised to meet up, smiling.  
  
The simple sight of him standing there, lounging against one of the brick walls with that bright smile on his face is breathtaking. He’s wearing a casual outfit, nothing special. Just a denim jacket over a light hoodie and jeans, but it’s enough to make Oikawa forget everything he was ever going to say - which is a shame, really. He spent precious time painstakingly planning each word. Now, he’d be lucky to even manage a simple hello, forget about apologies.  
  
“Sure took you a while to ‘pull up’,” Suga says, waving his phone screen at him. It’s opened up to their last texts, where Oikawa had claimed to be almost on the site.  
  
The taunt is enough to pull him from whatever haze he was in, jerking back to reality. Oikawa resists the urge to stick out his bottom lip in a pout.  
  
“There were no parking spaces,” he sniffs. That’s a lie. About half of the parking lot was empty.  
  
“You could’ve just said you were running late, you know,” Suga counters, the bright smile turning into something more teasing and private.  
  
Oikawa ignores the pounding in his heart as he pointedly looks anywhere but Suga. He takes back his angelic metaphor. Sugawara Koushi is the devil incarnate.  
  
Said devil lets out a fond sigh, joining Oikawa as the two of them enter the aquarium. Their knuckles brush every few steps, and he has to will his cheeks into not heating up. Sugawara’s fingers are soft - okay, maybe two milliseconds isn’t enough to call it “soft”, but it can probably be categorized as such - and gentle. Is there any etiquette on initiating hand-holding? It could be like a mental board game with dice - roll an eight, you have to wait eight steps before grabbing their hand. Roll doubles, you get to squeeze it too.  
  
Oikawa almost snorts. He’ll wait this one out a bit.  
  
They’re greeted by a friendly lady at the front desk, who tells them about the ticket prices at the aquarium. He immediately pulls out his wallet to pay for the two of them. Oikawa had already shown up late, no way would he ruin the date for Sugawara any further. Besides, what kind of gentleman would he be if he didn’t?  
  
He winces at the price listed on the paper taped to the window. He wonders if he can lie about his age like he did with his family when he was younger.  
  
He pays nonetheless, and Oikawa and Suga (the former now 3,200 yen poorer) take a left onto the path where the aquarium begins.  
  


* * *

  
The second the pair step into the exhibit, Oikawa’s breath is stolen away. Two large walls of glass curve around them, forming some sort of quasi-air “bubble”. He’s never really been one for fish (or sharks for that matter, aliens were always much cooler) but he has to admit that this is astounding. The combination of quiet lights and reflective water paint the room in hues of dark yet still vibrant blue, and the marine life swimming around makes him feel like the only thing missing is an actress with a bright red wig and tail brushing her hair on top of the rock.  
  
“ _Wow_ ,” Sugawara breathes.  
  
Oikawa turns to him, and his heart immediately gets lodged in his throat. There’s a soft, gentle smile on his face as he admires the aquatic life around them. The subtle waving and bending of reflected light gives a mesmerizing effect, making him look just like the hero in all the romance novels Oikawa never read.  
  
“It’s beautiful.”  
  
Oikawa wholeheartedly agrees.  
  


* * *

  
“Did you know you can have pet jellyfish?”  
  
“Really?” Oikawa turns his attention to Suga as they watch a jellyfish slowly pump their way across the glass. “Tell me more,” he grins.  
  
Sugawara flushes the tiniest amount under the attention. _Cute_ , Oikawa thinks.  
  
“Yeah, they’re really expensive though. You’ve got to get the proper tank and food, and they usually need a lot of space.” He pauses for a second, furrowing his eyebrows. Oikawa resists the urge to press his thumb into the creases formed. “I guess the actual jellyfish itself would be pretty expensive too.”  
  
“That’s lame,” Oikawa says, scrunching up his nose. “There’s always so many at the beach after October, just pick one up with gloves and go. They’re just a bundle of nerves - they don’t even have a brain.”  
  
Suga snorted, looking at him pointedly. “Sounds like someone I know.”  
  
Oikawa does not _squawk, thank you very much_. The indignant noise he lets out is perfectly befitting a man of his poise and stature. “I resent that!” he swats at Sugawara’s arm.  
  
“I’m… I’m sorry,” Suga manages to wheeze out between laughs.  
  
Oikawa huffs, crossing his arms. He’s making a point of looking away when a sign catches his eye. He grabs Suga’s arm once again.  
  
“Suga-chan, look! The dolphin show is starting in fifteen minutes!”  
  
The other boy stands up, remnants of laughter still lingering on his face. “Let’s go,” he smiles.  
  


* * *

  
The dolphin show turns out to be the most fun Oikawa has in a while. Because of their arrival cutting it terribly close to the beginning of the show, they weren’t able to grab seats near the front, but seeing Suga’s grin as the two of them get splashed with a massive wave of water makes it worth it.  
  
Laughter rings through the air as the sleek dolphins leap in perfect arcs. He mourns the probable loss of his unprotected phone. They’re positively soaking wet by the end of it, but the grin on Oikawa’s face is so wide that his cheeks throb. Sugawara isn’t much better, cheeks threaded with cotton candy as the two of them recount their favorite experiences. His blush is just so, so cute, and it makes Oikawa want to grab his face and dapple kisses along his soft cheeks.  
  
He shivers a bit, either from his thoughts or the brutal wind chilling him to the bone. His white shirt (effectively ruined, and he spent all that time picking it out, too...) clinging to his skin doesn’t make it any better.  
  
He’s not sure if the side glances Suga is shooting his way are real or just Oikawa’s wishful thinking.  
  
They decide to skip feeding the penguins in favor of some food for themselves in a hopefully _warm_ place, _really Suga-chan, I’m freezing to death here_.  
  
The two of them end up at a quiet, outdoor restaurant about a six minute walk from the aquarium.  
  
“Hi there, welcome to Coco’s Restaurant! What can I get you two boys?”  
  
Oikawa gives the cashier a bright grin, going over the menu on the board above them. He pouts when he doesn’t see milk bread under the desserts offered, and turns to Suga to complain about it. He expects the other boy to be picking his own food, but he’s met with the sight of hands running through gray and ash-blond hair.  
  
Sugawara moves his hand a little, tiny water particles quivering and shaking off. He has the most adorable focused expression (second only to Oikawa, of course) and the strange combination of wet hair with a slight wave due to parting makes Oikawa’s throat dry. That’s been happening a lot today. He’s really going to make sure to drink his eight glasses of water when he gets home.  
  
Suga meets his gaze, eyebrow quirking as he smiles in amusement.  
  
Oikawa, to his credit, does not squawk. _Just like last time_ , he thinks, although he’s really not fooling anyone. He does, however, let out another embarrassing noise that he manages to partially shove back down his throat. It sounds like a pathetic warble, and he can even spy the cashier giving him a sympathetic look.  
  
He gives the rest of their order in a miserable tone as Suga goes to pick out a table.  
  
When he comes back the pair are quiet for a few minutes, sitting in companionable silence. That is, until Oikawa finds out he is secretly a masochist as he glances Suga’s way, only to find the other boy already looking at him.  
  
Sugawara gives him the same raised eyebrow look as before. “So…”  
  
“Please,” Oikawa croaks.  
  
“See anything you like?” Suga sounds way too smug for his own good.  
  
Oikawa can’t be more relieved when he hears their order for food being called, giving him something to shove in his mouth other than his foot. He shoots up inhumanely fast, heading straight for the counter. He accidentally hip-checks a table on the way there, and judging by Suga’s soft laugh, it didn’t escape the other boy’s notice. His own burning pride is the only reason why he hasn’t melted down into a tiny Oikawa-reminiscent blob.  
  
He is eternally grateful when the person behind the counter doesn’t comment on his flushed cheeks, simply handing him the tray with their food and sending him on his way.  
  
He turns around and pauses, seeing a short blonde - was that Manager-chan?- talking to Sugawara. He calls out to the pair, a polite hello as he sidles up close to Suga. The poor kid looks frightened to see him, but it is funny to watch her face go through the five stages of grief.  
  
“Oi-Oikawa-san!” she exclaims, dropping into a deep bow.  
  
“Hey! Manager-chan, was it? I think I remember you from our last match,’ he says amiably.  
  
They nod hurriedly, mumbling something dazed under her breath. Oikawa thinks he catches the words Great King, and has to cough to cover his laugh.  
  
She turns back to Sugawara, tucking a piece of hair behind their ear. “I’m here with Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun, and Hinata invited Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as well.”  
  
Oikawa refuses to pout at the mention of Tobio-chan. He’s the bigger person here, and he’s not going to let the mention of his former kouhai ruin his vibes. He angles his chin up a little higher, moving just a dash closer to Suga. Iwa-chan would be _so_ proud of him right now.  
  
_”Dumbass!”_ Tobio-chan roars, drawing Oikawa’s attention towards their table. “I’m never letting you touch my books again!”  
  
“Finally,” the tall middle blocker drawls. The boy next to him - Oikawa’s pretty sure that was their pinch server, the one with the nasty jump float - hides a chuckle behind his wrist.  
  
“Yachi,” Suga says very politely, pointing to where Shrimpy was poised to throw a book at Tobio-chan, and the tall blonde looking seconds away from strangling the two. Oikawa mentally praises Manager-chan for not fainting right then and there.  
  


* * *

  
The rest of the meal goes by pretty uneventfully, save the occasional wince from Sugawara when his kouhai’s voices get too loud. Which, actually, was more often than expected.  
  
After a mini-fight over who gets to pay (“Suga-chan, I cannot _believe_ you induced our first fight as a couple”), they make their way out of the restaurant, hands swinging at their sides. A few minutes later, the captain of Karasuno’s team and his girlfriend - Michimiya, Sugawara says - come to pick Suga up, rolling down the window to let them know they had arrived.  
  
Oikawa walks him to the car, stopping a respectful distance away. He turns to Sugawara.  
  
“I had fun,” Suga admits, smiling.  
  
“Same here,” Oikawa says immediately. “I really hope we can do this again.” He hopes beyond hope that this doesn’t push Sugawara away, doesn’t break his heart.  
  
“Me too,” the other boy breathes. Turns out, Oikawa had nothing to worry about. Suga is grinning breathlessly up at him and the sight makes his ribcage hug his lungs happily.  
  
Then Sugawara is stepping up on his toes to paint a gentle kiss onto Oikawa’s cheek, leaving Oikawa dumbfounded as he walks over to the car with a gentle “Don’t be a stranger!” thrown over his shoulder.  
  
The car drives off and he’s left tearing his hands through his hair with a wild grin on his face.  
  
_Oh_ , Oikawa thinks. He is absolutely _fucked_.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the sendai-umino mori aquarium is a real place, as is coco's restaurant! they're both pretty close to each other. you also can, in fact, own a pet jellyfish!! however, that is as far as the accuracy of this fic goes. everything else is completely made up LMAO. 
> 
> halfway through writing the fic it occurred to me that more people travel via bullet/regular trains. i am never showing my face in public again. 
> 
> due to me rewriting this three days before the posting date (oops), i didn't exactly have much time to edit it, and i'm sure the writing is subpar compared to the other things i've written. don't be afraid to tell me where i messed up!! i'm a big boy i can take it
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> come scream at me on [tumblr](https://kanbayashis.tumblr.com)


End file.
